Pneumatic transmission systems are typically used to transmit articles from a first location to a second location which is remote from the first location. Pneumatic transmission systems usually include at least two stations, a conduit extending between the two stations and a carrier positioned within the conduit so as to be delivered by pneumatic pressure or other means.